Living A Fantasy
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: I am posting this story, it does have wolves in it, but nothing about the book. The girls in this story is wolves, but I want this story to be publish tell me what you think. Two girls in love with a guy, a wolf and a human...one love the feel of the wind in her fur while the other does not like her hair mess up o-o who will win the guy heart fully
1. Prologue

Eliza Silver ran through the forest as tears fell from her bright

green eyes. She shook her head as the memory filled her mind.

_She was walking around the school when she noticed her crush, Zane_

_Green, and a girl, Maria King, standing by a tree, kissing like their life_

_depended on it._

_She was standing close enough to them to hear Maria when they stopped kissing, "I love you, Zane."_

_"I love you too, Maria."_

_WIth tears filling her eyes, she felt her heart shattering as she watched_

_them go back to kissing._

_Finally having seen enough, she turned and ran toward the forest that_

_was close to her school._

She stopped running and shook her head again, chasing away

the memory. She groaned as she looked down at her purple ruffle shirt

that was now torn in several places, showing some of her cleavage.

She looked down at her tan shorts. They were untouched, except

some dirt, but her legs had not been so lucky. Long red scratches

zigzagged all across her legs.

Her eyes filled with tears again as she wondered why she ever

fooled herself into thinking anyone would like her. Feeling like she was

being watched, she stiffen and look over her shoulder to see a pure

black wolf watching her with wisdom-filled eyes. Eliza whimpered

lightly and started pulling on her light blonde-white hair, nervously. The

wolf kept looking at her and then looking back the way it came from.

Taking this as a sign that the wolf wanted her to follow it, she slowly

stood up. Taking a deep breath, she started walking toward the animal.

It turned and started walking and Eliza and the wolf disappeared in the

shadow of the forest. She never once looked back.


	2. The Protector

A lone wolf, so blonde it looked white, was walking in the forest

with silent, graceful steps. She watched the trees swaying with cold,

blank emerald green eyes.

Her ears perked forward when she heard the screams of

someone coming from the right. When the smell of blood filled her

nose, she didn't hesitate any longer.

Eliza ran through the forest. As she came out of the woods, she

heard people yelling and screaming as they ran away from a wolf who

was attacking a young woman. She shot pass the people running and

onto the back of the big silver wolf. She bit into the shoulder of the

silver wolf, growling loudly. The wolf howled and began to buck wildly,

trying get her off its back, whenever Eliza bit into its shoulder. When

the wolf gave a hard buck, Elia went flying and slammed into a tree that

was nearby. She howled in pain.

The male wolf growled at her before turning to the people

running toward them to check on Eliza, but she slammed her head into

his side which caused him to fall. Not giving him the chance to get over

the shock of being knocked down, Eliza didn't hesitate to bite into his

throat, successfully stopping him advancing toward the people. She

looked up at the people still coming their way. He must have see them

to because he started jerking around, trying to get up. Eliza increased

the pressure on his neck, keeping him from getting up. Looking down,

she watched the light fade from his blue eyes. After his body went limp,

she lifted her head with blood pouring off her fangs, as she looked at

the people who ha stipped several feet away from the two wolves.

She blinked in surprise, before she recovered and her eyes went

back to their cold blankness. Before her stood three people she knew

very well. Eliza growled to herself. She did not want to see these

people, after disappearing. She looked at them with her cold, blank

eyes, knowing they would not know her.

After five years, she had changed alot. She was no longer a

pushover, or easy to hurt. She never ran from anything anymore. Pain

no longer hurt her.

She narrowed her eyes as they came closer. Growling, she

backed away before turning and running into the forest, without a

backward glance.  
_

Ella

Ella gasped as she watched the white-blonde haired wolf protect

them from the large wolf that had attacked her before it appeared.

Looking the animal in the eyes, she realized that they were the same

color as her best friend's, who had disappeared five years ago. Her

eyes filled with tears as she remembered her best friend disappearing

into the forest after she caught her crush and another friend making

out behind the school. Ella still ached for her best friend.

She grimaced at the pain that shot through her arm whenever

she grabbed her wrist that had been bitten and stepped toward the

green-eyed wolf.

Growling, the wolf turned away and ran back into the forest. She

looked back to Zane and Maria. Those were the two people who had

hurt her best friend so much that she had run away.

Tears came to her eyes as the memory of the last time she saw

her friend hit her.

_Ella smiles as she walks around the school, headed to her and her_

_best friend's favorite place to hang out. It was one of the only trees that was_

_behind the school, but this one was the biggest and most shaded.. She stops_

_suddenly and frowns when she sees Eliza with tears falling off her face ._

_Looking ahead of her, she sees the guy that Eliza had had a crush on for as_

_long as she has known her, kissing another girl. She watches as her best_

_friend turns and begins to run into the forest. Ella gave an almost animal-like_

_growl before she stomps over to Zane and Maria. Her eyes narrow at the two_

_lovers whenever she sees them blushing at their being caught smooching_

_behind the school. While Maria burst into a fit of giggles, Ella pushs her fist_

_back and punches Zane right in the nose, smirking happily at herself as he_

_fell to the ground holding his nose. Turnning to Maria, she slaps her across_

_the face, hard, and watched as she staggers backward and grabs her cheek._

_"What the hell!" Maria yells, but Ella just glares at them before turning and_

_stomping off toward the school, not looking back at them._

Ella sighed as the memory faded away. She turned and walked

back to the school with Zane and Maria following behind her. She

narrowed her brown eyes in pain as she remembered her best friend.

Ella wanted to cry at the loss of her Eliza.

As she walked, she wondered, as she had many times over the

years, why Eliza left instead coming to her about it, like she had

everything else.

As the school came into view, she looked back. Passed Zane

and Maria, who were holding hands as they walked together, and

passed the place where the wolf had attacked her to the forest, where

her best friend, presumably, spent her last hours. She sighed as she

came to the school doors. Looking down, she entered the doors.

_  
Zane

Zane thought about the white-blonde haired wolf who had saved

them. The hair of the wolf remind him of his old friend who went

missing five years ago. He missed his friend a lot and wish he could

find her. He looked over at his girlfriend, who also had been friends

with Eliza, and wondered how five years had gone by so fast. They

were no longer thirteen years old, but seventeen year old.

Zane knew that Ella blamed him and Maria for Eliza's

disappearance. He sighed as the school came into view. He looked up

at Ella when she looked back at the forest with sad eyes. He hung his

head in sadness knowing Ella must be right, that they had caused Eliza

to leave. He scrunches his nose as he remembered how Ella punched

him in the face on the day that Eliza had disappeared.

_"Zane, I am in love with you," Maria says nervously, looking at him._

_Zane smiles happily at her then leans over to kiss her, deeply._

_Maria sighs happily and kisses him back. Neither of them notice that_

_Eliza is nearby._

_"I love you, Zane." Maria says again, smiling happily at him._

_"I love you, Maria." He says back, smiling against her lips before_

_kissing her again. _

_Still neither of them notice the small figure of Eliza as she runs into_

_the forest near the school. They were so busy kissing and holding each other_

_that they don't noticed Ella as she stomps up to them with_

_hatred filled brown eyes. They both blush at having being_

_caught. He hears Maria start gigging at the same time that he feels a fist_

_connect with his nose. Being caught of guard, he falls to the ground, holding_

_his bloody nose. Before either of them had time to react, Ella slapped Maria_

_across the face, too. _

_"What the hell!" Maria yells at Ella, as she turns back toward the_

_school. He looks up at Maria, still holding his nose, and shrugs his_

_shoulders, confused as well._

He gave a long sigh as the memory ended. He looked up at the

sky before going into the school and shook his head wishing he had

his friend back. He squeezed Maria's hand before reaching to open the

school doors for them. While Maria walked through, he looked back at

the forest, wondering about Eliza. He gave another sigh, shook his

head, and followed Maria into the school.

_  
Maria

Maria sighed as she opened her eyes the next morning. Since it

was Saturday, she layed in bed, thinking about yesterday. Her eyes

filled with tears as she thought of her long lost friend, Eliza. She still felt

a lot of guilt over her disappearance. She knew that she was the

reason that Eliza had run away.

She had known that Eliza had had a crush on Zane, and yet she

had still gone after him. She cried softly into her pillow, longing for her

loyal friend. Wishing she hadn't been such a horrible friend, she clung

to her blanket, sniffling until her mother called that breakfast was

ready. She wiped away the tears and climbed out of her bed. She

checked in the mirror to see if her eyes were red before she walked

down the stairs. She sat at the table, sighing softly. She ate slowly,

trying not to cry, as she remembered the day she had confessed to

Zane.

_Maria blushes as she looks at Zane, who was smiling at her and_

_waiting for her to say it. She opens and closes her mouth nervously a few_

_times before saying, "I love you, Zane!" _

_She blushes again when Zane smiles and kisses her lips, happily._

_She sighs contentedly before kissing him back, excitedly. Too busy kissing_

_and holding each other, they didn't notice Ella until she was in front of them._

_Maria gave a nervous giggle. She doesn't realize that Zane had just been_

_punched until Ella turns and slaps her across the face. Maria grabs her_

_stinging face. _

_Playing it off as if she has no idea why Ella had just done that, she_

_yells at her, "What the hell!"_

_Ella doesn't say anything, just glares at her before she turns and_

_walks away. Maria looks down and sees Zane shaking his head and holding_

_his nose._

Maria sighed as she got up from the table and heading to the

bathroom to take a shower. As she gets in the shower, she sniffled,

wishing she could find her friend to apologize. The hot water hit her

back as the tears started falling.

_  
Eliza

Eliza twitched her ears as she looked at her friend, Luna. She

was the black wolf who had come to her years ago.

"You know you will have to go back, Silver." Luna said, softly.

"Why?" Eliza said, coldly.

"Look at you! You are no longer that sweet girl who have been

hurt." Luna said, softly, as she nipped at Eliza's ears. Eliza flickered

her ears as she looked at her friend, not wanting to displease her.

"If I must go back, Luna, then you will have to come as well."

She said quietly and buck her head under Luna's chin. Luna smiled

softly and nodded her furry black head.

"We will go together then." Luna smiled at Eliza.

Eliza smiled back at her old friend. They continued to walk in the

forest for several mintues in silence before coming to a stop at an old

yellow house. Eliza whimpered.

Her bones popped as she shifted to her human form. She stood

up. Looking down at her self, she noticed that she no longer had a

small chest. She looked over to Luna, noticing she to had changed into

her human form.

"This is my family's home. I know they still live here, because I

check up on them all the time." Eliza said, looking at the house with her

cold, blank emerald green eyes. Luna smiled softly as she took Eliza's

hand, giving her the support she knew she needed. Together, they

walked toward the house, both hope her family would still accept her

after five years of being gone.


	3. Seeing Zane

Eliza being gone for five years walked up to her old house,she

nervously knocked on the door. She heard footsteps coming to the

door slowly, then she seen a woman, her mother, open the door. Her

mother eyes widen at the sight of her baby girl then she looked down

with her eyes widen some more. Eliza looked down then blush noticing

Luna and her was not wearing any clothes.

"Eliza Silver! Why are you two not wearing any clothes? Who is

the girl next to you? Are you going lesbian?!" Her mother

screamed/asked with tears filling her eyes,"You know, I don't care. My

baby girl have return!" She was pulled into a hug tightly, her eyes filling

up with tears as she cling to her mother.

Eliza looked to her friend Luna with tears falling down her

face,"Mom, this is my friend, Luna. She helped me through

everything." Her mom pulled Luna into a tight hug crying loudly.

"Thank you for helping my baby girl." Her mom spoked softly.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am. Your daughter was very heart

broken and damaged when I found her."

"What do yo...- Her mother started to say but was stopped by

the sound of Eliza brother coming in the room and screaming excitedly

throwing himself at his sister who he haven't seen in five years.

"Sissy is home! Sissy is home!" her eleven year old brother, Seth

screamed causing her two sisters, Heaven who is 15, and Lila who is

13,come running into the kitchen. Their eyes widen at seeing their

sister at the door with no clothes on, they squealed running to their

sister hugging her tightly.

"Ok, kids, your sister need to come in and get some clothes on."

Her mother said,and Eliza blushed while her sisters were giggling.

Eliza sisters started to pull Luna and her hands to take the to the

room Eliza had when she was here. She smiled as they open her

bedroom room still the way she left it, she looks at her black and red

wall with her emo/goth bands, Within Temptation, and Blood On The

Dance Floor. She looks at her black bed spread and red pillows, then

she turn to looked at her red closet with all her clothes. Eliza grabbed a

black mini skirt with red crosses at the bottom, and a blood red belly

shirt with the silver writing "I Can Please Myself Without You!"

Eliza sighed happily and turn toward Luna seeing her wear white

skinny jeans, and a white shirt with red writing "Look, but no touching"

"Now you both look decent, you can tell us what happen to

you." Her mother said as she sat on Eliza bed. Luna look over to her

friend with a worry as her eyes gone cold and hatred burn through her.

"I was at school one day, I was walking around the building when I

seen my school crush and my friend Maria. I saw them kissing and

confess they loved each other, My heart shattered and I ran away." Eli

said in a hate-filled voice.

"I was walking in the woods when I heard someone crying, I

went to check it out and see Eliza there all broken and crying her poor

heart out. I convinced her to come with me, she did but she wouldn't

hardly eat. She was losing weigh fast, then suddenly she started being

cold to everyone, she ate but she wouldn't speak for a long time. She

only trusted me, and snarled at anyone who came near her." Luna said

softly watching Eliza mother eyes as they go to angry, to sorrow, to

hatred, then to worry.

"Oh baby girl, you must have been hurting so bad. It is getting

late so why don't you both get some sleep, and we will talk in the

morning. Luna, thank you for watching over my daughter, and you may

call me Mom, or Lily." Lily said smiling at them before leaving the room.

Luna yawned climbing into Eliza bed, and was fast asleep as

soon her head hit the pillow; Eliza smiled as she was also out as soon

as her head hit the pillow.

The girls were sound asleep not knowing a pair of silver eyes

was watching them in anger, the figure jumped down from the tree and

ran off somewhere.

Morning came quickly, and everyone was down in the kitchen

eating pancakes. Eliza smiled at her friend though Luna noticed a

sadness in her eyes.

"You both will be going to school since you are 17 years old."

Lily said in a stern voice. The girls nodded their head as they get up to

get ready for school. Eliza outfit was black skinny ripped up pants, and

a black shirt with red writing "Bite me", she put her three inch heels

boots on. Eliza was putting her hair up when she turn to Luna who was

wearing silver mid-thigh shorts with a black shirt with blue writing "Bad

Girl".

"Girls, are you both done? I am ready take you to school!" Lily

said.

"Coming!" Both Luna and her said coming out of the room and

down the stairs. Eliza sighed as she got in the car not wanting to face

people of her past. Eliza close her eyes as she remember her heart

breaking into million pieces that the man she loved chose another

woman. Hatred course through her violently at how her friend betrayed

her. She stares at the school that came into view, she whines as her

mother parks outside and looks at the girls.

"It'll be ok, girls. I will see you when you get home." Lily smiled.

The girls nodded as they got out of the car, Eliza eyes turn hard and

cold while Luna eyes was emotionless. Everyone turn to the two girls

gasping as seeing the girl who disappeared for five years, Eliza

ignored them as she walks up to the school. She seen Zane, Maria and

Ella eyes widen in shock, she turn her head looking at them coldly

before heading into the school ignoring them completely. She didn't

see Maria and Zane eyes filled with guilt, and they knew they were

going have to grain her trust again..


	4. School

Luna eyes followed Eliza movement as they walked down the

hall, she smiled softly as she remembered the second day since Eliza

came back to school. Zane and Maria both came up to Eliza and Luna

with nervous steps, Luna smiled softly at the memory,

_Luna watched Eliza eyes turned cold as Zane and Maria came up_

_to them. Luna seen Maria eyes filled with guilt, she knew that Eliza had_

_a crush on Zane; yet she went after him anyways. Luna stay silent as_

_she listen to Zane and Maria talk to Eliza._

_"Eliza, we miss you so much! Where have you been?" Zane_

_asked clueless to why the girl was glaring at them with cold looks._

_"I missed my best.." Maria started to say but Eliza cut her off._

_"I am NOT your best friend, bitch...I want nothing do with you..."_

_Eliza said coldly as both Zane and Maria eyes widen flinching slightly as_

_her cold tone._

_"Za...what happen to you?" Zane asked softly with pain-filled_

_eyes._

_"I had my heart shattered, that what happen...I learned never to_

_give my heart to another person..." Eliza growled loudly before stomping_

_away. Zane and Maria watched her leave with guilt on their face, Luna_

_shake her head before walking after her friend who was still hurting_

_after five years._

Luna shaked the memory away and smiled as she seen Eliza

looked at Ella, her old best friend who stood up for her when she was

hurt. Luna liked Ella because she shown that she is loyal to her best

friend and would protect her at all cost, she seem very wolf-like.

"I am glad that the trailors let me alone..." Eliza said her eyes

flashing angrily.

"Silver, you must let go of your angry..." She spoke softly.

"I know, Lu, but I can't. They both hurt me." Eliza whispered

softly. Luna heard Ella walking up to them but didn't say anything.

"I know you are hurting because of them breaking your heart, Za,

but maybe it is time to forgive." Ella said as she came to stop beside

Eliza,"I busted Zane nose and slapped Maria for you, but I know they

feel guilty hurting you and causing you to run away.."

_  
Eliza

She sighed as Ella and Luna wants her to forgive Zane and Maria

for hurting her five years ago, even now it is a sore spot in her heart.

She looks at her best friends and smiles alittle as the coldness in her

eyes warmed.

"I am not sure if I am ready to forgive them for hurting me, part of

me want to, the other part want them to die.." she said biting her

bottom lips.

"That is natural, Silver. That part of you is still greatly hurt

because you still love Zane.." Luna said as they walked out of the

school doors as seeing school was out.

"I didn't forgive Zane for a year, but I still haven't forgiven Maria

because she knew you loved Zane." Ella smiled at her. Eliza sighed as

she chewed on her bottom lip as she stand in front of her car thinking.

_"I am not sure what to do, I want to hate them, and not like them._

_It is getting harder and harder to hate them...Why can't I stay mad at_

_them?"_ Eliza thought to herself as she stared at her car. She sighed as

she seen Luna already in the car waiting for her, she looked at Ella who

got in her car and waved to her as she was leaving. Eliza smiled a true

smile before getting in the car and drove her and Luna back home.

_  
Lila

Lila smiled at seeing her older sister Eliza talking to their mother

about the five years she was gone. She looked out the window seeing

Maria staring at the house with sad eyes, Lila narrow her eyes as she

walked out of the house door. Lila stopped in front of Maria with

narrow, and angry eyes,"What do you want, King."

"Please, I want to talk to Eliza.." Maria begged.

"Why? So you can hurt her again? You knew she loved Zane but

went after him anyways.." Lila snapped at Maria.

"I never meant to hurt her, Lila, I knew she liked him, but it is his

choice who he wants.." Maria whispered. Lila fists started to shake as

she stare in anger at Maria before her hand shot out and slap the girl

across the face. She smirked happily as she seen Maria eyes widen as

her hand rub the spot she been slapped at,"Go to hell!" Maria flinched

at her words before bowing her head and walked down the street to

her house. Lila stared at her form before walking back inside the house

seeing her mother raise an eyebrow at her, and she seen her sister in

the kitchen grabbing some chips.

"I seen you outside talking to that girl Maria, I understand that

you are upset with both her and Zane, but as your sister Eliza have to;

you have forgive them as well." Her mother said softly before her sister

came back in the room, she smiled at her before sitting back down

talking to their mother while eating some chips before supper. Lila

smiled before going up the stairs to her rooms, she laid down on the

bed thinking about her sister who is so different now. Her eyes slowly

closed as she fell alseep thinking about her sister. The next time her

eyes open, it was dark in her room, she looked around seeing her

sister Heaven sleepig soundlessly. Lila smiled as she get off her bed

silently and step out the her bedroom door, it seem she has slept pass

supper time and it was close to midnight. Lila went to the kitchen and

grab some cookies before heading back to the room, she sighed as

she looked at her sister and Luna room before stepping back into her

room eating the cookies. She curl up on the bed after she ate the

cookies and drifted back to sleep.

_  
Heaven

Heaven blue eyes popped open, she looked at her sister Lila

bed seeing it empty and her bed was made. She smiled as she

hummed softly getting out of bed, she grabbed a pink Hello Kitty belly

shirt that showed off her perfect flat belly, and white jeans that was

ripped in the knees. She giggled as she sits on her bed tying her black

Hello Kitty shoes, she jumped up grabbing her backpack running out

the door and down the stairs.

"I am ready for school,mom!" She giggled as she smiled at her

younger sis Lila who had a mouth full of eggs.

"Morning,hun. Here is some breakfast before school." Her

mother Lily said smiling as she put a plate of eggs and bacon on the

table.

"Where is Eliza and Luna?" She asked as she shoved food in

her mouth.

"They already had breakfast and heading to school now." Lily

said smiling shaking her head at Heaven. She put a fake smile on her

face as she kept eating though she thinks about her older sister.

_"I wonder why Eli would wonder about that boy Zane and that_

_stupid girl Maria. I mean..my sister is way better and soo beautiful. I_

_wish I was like my sister who hair is a pretty white-blond that seem to_

_curl just right, and her brght green eyes that show how good and tender_

_hearted she is."_ Heaven thought to herself as she finish breakfast.

"Girls, it is time to leave, so get in the car, please." Lily said

excitedly as she grabbed her car keys and walked to the door.

"I wonder if mom get too excited about us going school because

we drive her crazy.." Luna whispered to Heaven, she giggled softly

behind her hand as she and Luna get in the car.

Heaven smiled as the wind blow through her hair, she sighs

happily that her family were all back together, even if her older sister

was alittle cold to people outside of her family. Heaven seen the school

come in view and smiled as her mom park the car so she and Lila can

get out.

"Have fun, girls!" Lily said as she smiled at them before driving

away. She sighed before turning to the school smiling as she walked

toward her friends, she turned seeing Maria and Zane kissing. Heaven

growled softly rolling her eyes before talking with her friends, she

walked into the school with her friends acting happy while she was

really mad at Zane and Maria for hurting her sister. She smirked in her

head as she seen them come through the door.

_"Better watch out Zane and Maria, because noone hurt my sister_

_and get away with it."_ Heaven thought evilly and walked into class with

an evil smirk on her face.


End file.
